We plan to investigate the chemical production of excited states in the hydrazide, dioxetane, and acridine series. We also plan to look for biochemically produced excited states in Colchicum autumnale. In addition we plan to continue our inhibitor studies and modification of firefly luciferase. Lastly, we plan to examine the possibility of $ preparing dioxetanes that cleave to give singlet excited states; such compounds could be very efficient in chemiluminescence.